Burden
by SivanShemesh5
Summary: Hiding in the shadows, Mikey heard his brothers' true thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

_To my readers do not have fear, just my inspiration left me for awhile, hope to regain some back._

Burden

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Warning: AU, not beta, angst…

Summary: Hiding in the shadows, Mikey heard his brothers' true thoughts.

* * *

As the battle was over, which seemed to Mikey never ending, all of them sighed in relief.

Mikey, was covered with bruises, and he let Don to take care of him, never saying anything, as he noticed the way his brother keeps like a hawk, watching him.

Raph though had to know why Mikey acts this way all the time; it was starting to piss him off.

"Why are you acting like this Mikey?" Raph asked, glaring at his brother.

"Raphael!" a voice halts Raph doing something that he might regret on, as his fist closed, and he was ready to hit his brother for his foolish act.

"Now it is not the time, my sons," Splinter told to his son, motions his face toward his little son, he said, "Rest, my son."

Once they left him in the darkness, closing the door after, Mikey sobbed quietly, not knowing what he did wrong as it seemed that his brothers might not love him as he thoughts so.

Then with slow pace, he left the room, wanted to know why they left him, and they even closed the door, they didn't did it before.

Something was up.

He hidden in the shadows, and heard them.

"Master Splinter, how could we win a battle when Mikey acted like this?" Leonardo asked, while Don and Raph nodded in agreement.

The rat sighed as he asked his sons, "What did he done now?"

"Not using his weapons to fight, barely fighting at all, like everything that you been teaching us for long, seemed nothing to him." Don explained.

"What do you want me to do my sons?" Splinter asked them.

"Might not let him following us outside until he well trained, or at least focused himself of fight instead of eating Pizza." Leo replied.

Raph sighed, "Master, he just not good at anything but his childish acts, and I didn't see him act seriously, not even one time."

The blue masked turtle nodded as he heard his brother talk.

While in the shadows, Mikey asked himself, of why his brothers were so mean, and yet his daddy, master seemed careless, and not stopped them.

He could felt how the air in his lungs vanished leave him with nothing clear to breath, like a knife stabbed at his back, believing that his family loved him dearly.

Now he believed that it was all lie, and he thought that he becomes a burden to a family that didn't love him, not even when he tried to act like a hero.


	2. Chapter 2

Burden

2.

He gathered himself, not wished to let his family see him fragile.

Mikey walked back to the room, and closed the door, then he lay under the blanket, his head turned from the door, not wished to face his family if the door will be opened, he was too upset and disappointed from his family.

On the next day, Mikey was surprised to find himself alone as he woke up.

He left the bed, turned to open the door, leaving the room; he walked slowly toward the kitchen as the need to ease his hungriness become upon the surface.

"Mikey?" he jumped as he heard the name, it caused him to lose the balance as he fell on the floor, found himself staring at his three brothers who chuckled at him, and exchanges glances.

"See? I told you he clumsy, wondered what wrong would he do next?" Raph grinned at Leo who nodded and smiled at him back.

Mikey lowered his head toward the floor, as not enough he was hungry, his brothers as it seemed enjoyed to humiliated him, and let him feel not worth enough as yet, a burden.

"Michelangelo, look at me!" Splinter asked his son.

Mikey lift his head and faced his father with defeated eyes, not really care anymore of what would happen to him, as good he would not going to see after what he heard of last night.

"I am very disappointed at you, my son, and as for that moment, you are grounded, which means not going to get supplies and such, and you'll be training day and night, and not joking around, it seemed distracting you."

'No joking, not breathing and get supplies from the world above… maybe they are right, I am just no good at anything… maybe for their sakes I should leave and let Shredder to have me, after all, I'm nothing but useless to them…' Mikey thought in despair.

_I know it's short, but i have a evil bunny who wished to do something, so i thought maybe i should hold it, before Mikey or either one of them would do something they regret on... but not in it... next chapter is more angsty than this one, you been warned! evil grin_

_And to all Mikey-fan... Mikey is Mine! Hugs to all Mikey lover_


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Later that day, Mikey was in his room, not sparing a glance at the door, not even bothering to see who it is, as the path of despair already touches his spirit.

"Michelangelo, do as you told, now leave your room, and start to train, and I will not going to listen to any excuses you have." Master Splinter told him with harsh voice.

With desperate, Mikey left his room, and followed his master at the training room, knowing that all of his hope to belong to this family fading, and now all he does was letting them having laugh at him, enjoying to get him in the corner like a slave, someone that just don't deserve their love and trust, as they saw him nothing but child, probably like something worthless to them as well.

Once the training had started Mikey just stared at Splinter with no motivation to do anything, waited for the rat to beat him senseless, as he already gave up.

Watching his son falling to the ground, though noticing as well, that Mikey didn't stop him from hitting him back, Splinter sighed heavily, and hope that Mikey would do something about himself or the orange masked would bring death not only upon himself, but to all his family.

"Raised on your feet, Michelangelo, you will need to change your attitude, and act like a ninja," Splinter voice puts him in the corner as he criticizes him, and added with harsh voice, "Acting the way you are, will put your brothers in danger, would you want to be the one that responsible to their deaths? Michelangelo, look at me as I speak to you!"

Though Mikey didn't, already felt that he was all alone in that act; even his father would blame him if something would happen to his brothers, even if he would do nothing. He was doomed, and it seemed that even Splinter not care enough for him.

"I see," Splinter said, as he noticed how Mikey simply just stared at the floor, not daring to stare at him, he ordered, "Go to your room, and think about it, and don't even dare to come and eat dinner with us."

With that, Mikey left, walked with his shoulders slumped to his room, closed the door and even locked it, not wished to see any member of his family inside his room, as he needs to make plan to get his spirit back.

Spending sometimes alone in his room, enjoying hearing the quiet, he rest upon the wet pillow as he cried out his soul.

Hearing noises wakes him up from his restful sleep, not bothering at the noises, not wished to know what they talking about, Mikey grabbed another pillow, and covered his face, with hope to gather more sleep, and gather the hope from what left from his broken spirit to make himself whole when his plan would be come to life.

_Author Notes: Forgive me for the late of the update, though i will try to make it longer. Just taking one step in time, and maybe you will come to see miracles._

_My stories: Poison and Nobody Cares should update soon._

_Hugs to everyone that reviews me, thank you, you lift my spirit. Sending virtual gift to my reviewers._


	4. Chapter 4

4.

At dinner time, Donatello was worried as he didn't see his little brother's presence, and asked Master Splinter about.

"Where is Mikey?"

"He is in his room for his punishment, my son," Splinter sighed heavily and then he added, "He was just like you said, not wishing to fight, he let me hits him with no fight back, so let him be, and deal with that kind of attitude alone."

The three turtles nodded, and moved toward the kitchen as Splinter was in the rear, watched them as they sat in the table, enjoyed their dinner when there is nothing that they have to worry about, not to be concern to any foolish act of Mikey anymore, not right there with them.

Mikey is mine. Mikey is Mine…

Later at night, Mikey hit his blanket away, determined to leave the place he called proudly 'home' once.

Mikey left his bed, taking nothing but a key to his room, leaving his weapons behind, his artwork, as he no longer needs it, unlocked the door, and when he moved away from his room, he used his key and locked the room again.

Then he walked through the kitchen, and left his 'home' seeking for other place where he could feels wanted and needed.

He stopped when he noticed three tunnels, not knowing which one he should go, he threw his key toward the dirty water, let it sink down to the bottom, as he chose the left tunnel and kept walking, not caring of what will be cross him in the other side.

Mikey just hoped that Shredder would wanted him and do as he pleased with him, as he no longer care of whatever would happen to him anymore.

Mikey is mine. Mikey is Mine…

_"Well, well… look at this…" Shredder pointed at the screen, smile mark on his face as he noticed the orange mask turtle walked toward him with lower head, and shoulders slumped._

_"Come to daddy…" Shredder laughed out loud, as he noticed the turtle didn't stop on his walking, "Just one more step, and I'll have you…"_

Mikey is mine. Mikey is Mine…

Mikey never seemed to be happy when he stared at Shredder, who already ordered and he soon found himself surrounded by black ninjas, one of them send him to darkness after he received a power hit.

Half an hour later, Mikey found himself bound to a table, and a very bright light gazed him from above. He had the feelings just like to be examined in Don's lab; it felt the same when he was injured.

"Now, my pet, I wonder what should I do with you first," Shredder tapped his finger at his chin, and then he asked the bounded turtle, "Any suggestion?"

"Do whatever you like, I care not." Mikey responded.

"Did you hear that? The turtle giving himself to study just like that…" Shredder didn't stop laughing, knowing he has something to hold against the rat and the rest of the turtle.

Shredder could feel the power, yet the dormant power that heated from the turtle, he could feel it as a despair was inside him, control him and his act.

"Tell me, my pet, didn't they want you?" Shredder asked, as he moved one long needle toward Mikey's bound arm.

"I'm nothing but a burden to them." Mikey responded quietly, waited for Shredder to insert that needle in him.

"If they only knew, that you are caring such a great power under your shell, they should keep you with them… but you're mine now to use." Shredder told to the turtle, as he inserts the needle inside, let the needle aqua fill inside the orange mask turtle.

_Don't kill me... i know you probably have more questions, so let them come... the story is growing pretty good, don't you think? grin._

_I will try to update as soon as Real Life let me + longer chapter._


	5. Chapter 5

5.

**2 Days later**

The three turtles sat in the chair, staring at the scenes that played in the TV, while hearing nothing of Mikey.

Splinter sighed heavily as he missed his little turtle around and laughing.

"Leonardo, checks Mikey, and tells him that he can get out from his room." Splinter moved his staff toward his eldest son.

Leonardo tried to open his brother's room, but it was without any success, as it seemed that Mikey locked his room.

"Father," Leo called to Splinter when he could not open the door, and added, "I cannot open the door, he must locked it, and do you have another key?"

Splinter sighed heavily but now felt that it was good to him that he made another keys of his sons' room.

The rat came closer to the locked door, and opens the door with a click from the key.

When the door was wide open, all they could see was the emptiness of the bed, Mikey's artwork, and his weapons, but there was no sign of him.

Don did not know what to think, as the last events kept running in his head, as he tried to figure about Mikey's behavior.

"We made him go, by doing nothing." Don let his thought become out loud.

"How did we make him go? Have you seen the way that he acted upon us? Did you see how he became lazy?" Raphael asked as he sent daggers from his eyes.

"Mikey is only one to be blame for." Raph added.

"And how exactly?" Don asked his brother.

Splinter could felt the air get stiffened as his sons send glares at each other's.

"He should know better not to come between me and the enemy." Raph replied.

"But he was the only one that hurts." Don told him, as he could not forget how his little brother was hurt, and could not forget the pain that sparkled in Mikey's eyes.

Donatello let his mind drifts back to the battle; he seen how his little brother dropped his weapons aside as he could see the foot ninja came behind Raph, and pushed Raph out of the way, letting himself get hurt.

"Have you ever looked behind? Have you not seen the danger Raph?" Don asked him, as he could felt the guilt building yet again as the remembrances of the things that they made to Mikey.

He felt a shame in himself, and now he had no one to ask forgiven to, as Mikey gone, who knows where.

His little brother was all alone, no family and neither friends, but he did wonder if might Casey or April saw him.

Raph walked to the chair, and sat, and then he sighed heavily as he remembered of what happened, even let the anger get the best of him, and acted so cruelty toward Mikey, and wondered if he got that evil, and hoped that Mikey did not hate him, though he might be.

They were not act as family should do; they hurt Mikey, and made him running away.

"Do you think that he might with Casey and April?" Don asked.

Leo nodded and started to dial to their human friends.

Mike is MINE, Mikey is MINE!!!!

Shredder laughed out loud, as he watched in the computer how the process in the turtle body and it showed the progress going as much as he expected it to be.

The orange mask turtle was all his to play and he will be the one who destroyed the others and even the rat.

Shredder was happy, seemed quite content of himself.

'Soon,' his thoughts, 'everything will come to end…' he grinned toward the bound turtle.

Mike is MINE, Mikey is MINE!!!!

"Well…" Raph asked while Leo talked, and the rest noticed how his mask changes to sad.

"He was not there, they didn't even hear of him." Leo said sadly.

"We lost him…" Don mumbled, and then he seemed closed to break down, as he kept mumbling, "I lost my little brother…"

Splinter sighed heavily, as he began to understand that he had also a part of this, he let his son down, he was not there when Mikey was needed him. How was that making him a good father?

He failed, and now his son, is somewhere, alone and in the cold of what they had done to him, he just hope that nothing bad had happened to him… unless…

"My sons," Splinter called as fear craved in his voice, and added, "It had been awful quiet with Shredder recently, can you check it out? I hope that Mikey didn't do something rush."

"But he cannot stand Shredder like us," Leo said, and then he added, "We will check it though."

The three brothers left with heavy heart, and Splinter sat at his chair, wondered if ever Mikey would forgive them for their attitude, the harsh attitude that they gave him.

"Forgive me, my son…"

TBC…


End file.
